The Good Life
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: Just a simple story about frasier, and his life, no real specifics,i love the show and started writing a story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Snob** "Roz, who is our next caller?" Frasier said clearly through his microphone.

"We have, Bob who disagrees with your advice." Roz said steadily, also weary once Frasier shot her a glance of anger about the conversation to come.

"Well go ahead Bob, I'm listening." Frasier said trying to act cheerful.

"Yeah, you think you can do anything because you went to Harvard, well Mr. Ivy League snob, you should consider things about a poor working man, I heard you complaining because you couldn't get into a fancy resturarunt earlier, oh well, quit prancing around and come to the real world." Bob said in an angry tone, yet he spoke fast, and after that verbal attack he hung up.

Frasier was appalled by this. He lifted his shaky hands, and put them over his wide open mouth. His eyes were wide and he tried to spit out any words, finally he broke silence and said:

"I would suggest you see a therapist."

"Dr. Crane, we are just out of time for today." Roz said.

"Oh yes, this is Dr. Frasier Crane, wishing good day and good mental health." he said, you could tell he was startled, his voice cracked when he spoke, also he talked fast and signed off.

Roz walked into the booth, remaining silence. Frasier stood up and stared at Roz's back, and she knew it, she knew he was waiting for her to say something about what had just occurred.

"Well..." Frasier said tilting his head.

"Do the words 'call screening' ring a bell?" Frasier said, his voice rising every passing word.

"I'm sorry Frasier, but he sounded nice on phone." Roz replied.

"Oh what should I expect, that's normally all you would need to go sleep with someone." Frasier said. Roz rolled her eyes and picked up a clipboard. Then she made her way to the next booth. Frasier got up and followed.

"I mean what do you believe he meant by that, Ivy League snob?" Frasier asked, demanding an answer.

"Well you can be a little, well..." Roz started.

"What?" Frasier said getting concerned.

"Pretentious." Roz muttered wearily.

"Oh, well thank you for the support, after I had been bombarded with insults my own producer has her own pile of words to dish out, well I'll have you know, your not the purest of people either." Frasier said.

"Geez, all I said was you were pretentious, I mean you asked me for my opinion." Roz said helplessly trying to defend herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roz, I just can't believe what I heard, I mean dear God, I have never been more insulted in my life, I feel as bad as I did once at Le Cigare Volone I was seated near the kitchen when I had reserved a balcony table, I was so embarrassed." Frasier stated.

"Maybe that's what he was talking about, your standards are too high too meet." Roz said.

"Oh, that's ridiculous Roz, my standards may be a little high, and I can't emphasize the word little enough, but they are reachable, are you trying to say nothing is good enough for me?" Frasier said.

"Well, you know what no, no forget I mentioned it." Roz said.

"Oh come on Roz, tell me." Frasier said, slightly lightening up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Frasier." Roz said ending the conversation by walking out the door.

The conversation with Bob till rung in Frasier's head, he was planning on meeting with Niles at Cafe Nervosa, he would discuss it with him there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Analytical**

Frasier stepped into his beloved Cafe Nerovsa, and walked a B line to the counter.

"Uh, full-fat latte, with chocolate shavings and whipped cream." Frasier said steadily.

He turned to a nearby table to find Niles already sitting reading the paper.

"Oh dear, I can tell by your order that something went wrong. Would you like to discuss it?" Niles said.

"Well alright, on my show today, a man called. He called in and well attacked me, calling me a snob." Frasier said still in a shocked tone.

A waiter came up and gave Frasier his fattening latte and Niles his coffee.

"Dear God." Niles said.

"I know." Frasier said.

"I asked for a sprinkle of cinnamon, and this is clearly a downpour, I am nearly striking up the nerve to go up there." Niles said starring down at his coffee, with the foam pelted with cinnamon.

"Niles, your not listening to my problem." Frasier said.

"Well so what, so you were called a snob, the man obviously envied your social ranking." Niles said.

"I really don't think it was jealousy, I mean the man was saying things, things like I don't understand the poor working man." Frasier said.

"See my point proved, he was jealous, he was the poor man, he was referring to himself." Niles said with a proud look on his face.

"Maybe Niles, or perhaps, he was saying I put myself above everyone of my callers." Frasier said.

"Good theory, but do you think a man with so much bad grammar to call you a snob, and who is poor, could concoct this elaborate scheme to make you break down and reevaluate your show?" Niles stated.

"True, but why else would he insult me like that?" Frasier asked.

"Well, maybe we both are over analyzing this, maybe he was jealous or it was a prankster, or some problems he had with his own life." Nile suggested.

"Yes, that last one is a great possibility, way to go Niles." Frasier said cheerfully.

"Well thank you Frasier, and if you are still in a pitiful mood, I have gotten reservation for a patio seat 

at Dimtris." Niles said, putting some cash on the table and moving to the coat rack.

Frasier sighed and took a sip from his coffee, when suddenly Roz walked in. Once she noticed Frasier she turned her head away and walked to the counter, in a way shutting him out.

"Roz." Frasier said.

She said nothing.

"Oh please Roz, I'm not still mad about that caller. Me and Niles figured it all out." Frasier said smiling.

"Fine, I'll sit with you, but only if you promise to not bring it up." Roz said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, so any plans tonight?" Frasier asked out of curiosity.

"Well I have a date with this guy I met." Roz said.

"Oh how did you meet him?" Frasier said continuing the conversation.

"Oh well, that's not important." Roz said.

"Oh come on Roz, what's his name?' Frasier said.

"Bob." Roz said with no emotion.

"Oh, wait, is it the man who called in earlier?" Frasier said.

"No, ew, Frasier, I can't believe you would think that." Roz said in disgust.

"Sorry, but honestly can you believe the nerve of that caller earlier, calling me an 'Ivy League snob.' As if I were a snob." Frasier started but was interrupted by Roz.

"You said you wouldn't mention it." Roz blurted out.

"Oh, well you brought it up." Frasier said in a snooty way.

"No, I brought up the name Bob, which just happens to be the name of my date." Roz corrected.

"Sorry Roz, I promise I won't bring it up again." Frasier said.

"Thank you." Roz said.

"So anyways, we are going to this little res-" Roz started.

"Do you think I am a snob?" Frasier interrupted.  


"Frasier!" Roz said angrily.

"Well..." Frasier said ignoring her.

"That's it I'm leaving." she said getting up and walking to the door.

Frasier shrugged and sipped from his coffee.


End file.
